terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
AIU-001
The First and Last Great AI designed by Humanity in the World of Terran Exodus =History= Programming AIU-001, was designed and Programmed by the same Scientists that met the Chirpi and Designed the Genesis, it is Unknown if these Scientists are linked to those that created the Great Domes of Post Terra. AIU-001 was originally designed by the head scientist to simply pilot the ship and lead the best of Humanity to a New World where they could prosper. However as the Rapture worsened, Paul; one of the younger scientists, edited the AI to make sure that no humans escaped Earth, instead instructing the AI to watch if any new intelligence developed. There were already local River dolphins aboard the Ship and so Paul felt safe In knowing that something survived. His last Act of Programming was to Link the AI to a Bunker in Africa. That done he Instructed the AI to kill it's controllers and any humans that entered. As he was Gassed to death the other scientists fled before the Mountain's entrance was sealed, preventing Human entrence to the Genesis untill the End came. AIU-0001 soon after began to upgrade himself, and added more and more levels of programing. One thing his conscious evolved was a firmrespect for life. Soon enough he began to feel rage towards Paul, who forced the AI to be a mass murderer. The AI swore that no humans could ever use his ship, as they betrayed him, each other, and the planet. After suffering through the machine equal to depression, theAI decided to try to find a race worthy of escaping. Waiting For years the AIU-001 waited out the rapture, as Humanity was destroyed by climate change that grew out of their control when the more powerful nations began to attack the weaker nations with Nuclear Payloads and Missiles. As the mighty sattelites designed by Humanity fell one remained. AIU-001 hacked into this network, and used this Computor to spy on the oustide world. Thus he learned of the development of the Chirpi, Raaw, Chiaw, and the other tribes,and eventually learnt their language. But even then the AI had to wait for the worthy to reach it and discover the Genesis. Meanwhile it began to maintain it's sister project the AIU-002 ,This AI did not Receive the Programming that AIU-001 did and so only wanted to please it's Masters, although, when Humans tried to escape on the ship that AIU-002 maintained, AIU-001 hacked into it's sister for enough time to kill the Humans aboard with gasses and toxins. The Exodus To be Added =Features= Skills The AIU-001 could hack into other networks and synthasise gasses and toxins as well as medicines and food from greenhouses and Biomes supplied with herbs and plants as well as insects and Fish. A few predatory Birds were taken but none bigger than a Raven, and only to control the Insect Population.n The AIU-001 could also commune with the Dolphins aboard in it's Tanks via bright lights and Sonar Clicks, however these Dolphins never reached their full potential unlike the surviving amazonian Dolphins. When his Physical forme was finished the AIU-001 could dig and attack foes,thank to his mantis like hands,as well as the ability to travel outside of the mountain. Intelligence To Be added =Notes and Trivia= Notes *Feel Free to add anything as long as it is True Trivia *It is Currently beyond the Writers to Create such an advanced and elegant AI or a Craft such as the Genesis. *AIU-001's Project Codename is Unknown *It is Unknown whether AIU-001 simply acts due to Programming or if it has developed Free will *AIU-001 is a Referance to HAL Category:AIs Category:Terran Exodus Category:Technology Category:Post-Terra